


Maybe Someday

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Is this what Draco's life had become? Alternate Universe. Non-magic. Prelude. Extreme themes. Implied alcohol and drug use. Implied Het.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Maybe Someday  
 **Author:** Prentice  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** Draco / Blaise (Prelude to Harry/Draco)  
 **Category:** Alternate Universe, Smut  
 **Feedback:** Yes, please!  
 **Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained here-in, are the property of J.K. Rowling, the WB, Bloomburg books and etc. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are being used here without permission. No profit was made and no harm was done.   
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m, Alternate Universe, Implied Alcohol and Drug Use   
**Story Note:** While I don't claim any rights to the characters or locations, I would like to say that I do claim rights to the idea/universe behind this story. Its taken me a great deal of time to merge magical items into non-magic ones and I'd hate to think it was all for naught so, please, do a kindness and don't claim it as your own. Also, this story will be subject to rewrites from time to time. I'm without a beta so any suggestions or help would be most welcome.  
 **Author Notes:** This story began a few months after I began writing a story called 'Untamed Heart'. It is a prelude, of sorts, to that story and a lead in to Draco's character. With that said, let me say that this isn't intended to make you "cheer" for Draco's character. In fact, I can safely say most people will be a bit off-put by it; **but** I did do this for good reason. Before you read Untamed, you need to know **exactly** what _kind_ of person Draco was prior to meeting Harry.  
Be forewarned, he isn't a pleasant person.

 

**Summary:** Was this what Draco's life had become?

 

**Maybe Someday**

Draco Malfoy grinned, sweat beading upon his forehead as he undulated his hips; the flowing movement inexplicably keeping pace with the bass-y thrum of the Weird Sister‘s latest album. Pressing himself forward, he deftly ignored the shudder that raced down his dance partner’s spine, and bounced his hips again. The steady thump-thump of the music throbbed around him, vibrating against him almost painfully and making his mind fuzz pleasantly. 

The scorching, needy stares of the club’s other clientele was washing over him, causing the tightly coiled pleasure in his gut to fizzle dangerously. Another bounce and he was shimmying, the already low rise of his leather trousers slumping further down his hips. A collective groan of desire bubbled through the crowd but he ignored it.

 

It was the kind of reaction that he was used to by now. He was, after all, Draco Malfoy. **_The_** Draco Malfoy. Son and sole heir to one the wealthiest and most prestigious families in Europe.

 

_And it doesn’t hurt_ , he thought, _that I am practically dry fucking this girl on the dance floor._

 

Not that the girl in question seemed to mind in the least, what with the way she was pressing back against him, red leather mini-skirt riding higher and higher on her thighs. It wouldn’t be a surprise to him if some of the people around them thought they really were fucking. Not that it would be the first time, for him, if they were. 

 

Draco smirked, wisps of platinum blonde hair sticking to his forehead as he pressed a hand against his partner’s hip, rising the other in the air and swaying it to the rhythm. It had been nearly a fortnight since he’d been able to make an appearance at **Platform 9 ¾** \- the hottest nightclub on Diagon Alley - having had to make a business appearance overseas with his father. It had been a long, drawn-out affair that left him with a bitter taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the hang-over he had been nursing the entire time. Thankfully, his father had seen it fit to cut him loose from “work“ once again with the stern but vague warning that he wasn’t to do anything too vulgar or beneath him.

 

_“Don’t act like those disgusting classless mud bloods, Draco,”_ Malfoy Sr. had advised, _“I can assure you that, if you do, you will not like the consequences.”_ And, with that parting shot, Lucius had left him to his own devices, not wanting to know, nor caring where his son with just as long as he didn’t tarnish the family name.

 

_Like I bloody well could._ Draco thought, smugly. He was aware, much as he was sure his father was, that there was very little that he could do to balls-up the Malfoy reputation even if he tried. Simply put, their family’s social status and overall income would help blur out most any social taboo he could make no matter how great the blunder. And so, with that in mind, he had left to mansion that evening with the determination to make-up for lost time. 

 

“Draco, love,” The girl -- what was her name again? -- began, bouncing her hips from side to side. “Can’t we - ” she turned, porcelain features flushed pink from exertion, “- go have a little fun?”

 

Draco’s trade mark smirk widened, one perfectly trimmed brow rising. “I _**am**_ having fun.” 

 

He pulled her closer, one leg insinuating itself between her own; the straining bulge at the front of his trousers pressed against her hip temptingly. She gasped, emotions - lust, need, desire - flashing across her face faster than she was able to control them. He laughed. Merlin, girls were _all_ the bloody same. 

 

Rocking himself against her, Draco let his hand slide down her hip until he cupped her ass; fingertips pressing against the plastic-leather until he was able to feel the outline of the skimpy little g-string she was undoubtedly wearing. Yes, girls around here were most definitely the same. 

 

“Aren’t you?” Another rock of his hips, this one causing the soft body-warmed leather of his trousers to rub against her inner thighs, and the girl lips was moaning, her hands scrambling for purchase against his fitted muscle shirt. He laughed. “I think you are.”

 

Blood red painted fingernails scratched against his upper arms, leaving pale crimson trails in their wake. A quick hitching inhalation of breath, her massacred eyelashes fluttering, and she was looking up at him, molding her body to his . “Can’t we ju-jus-ust--”

 

Draco undulated his hips, leather incased thigh presses firmly between her own. He grinned sardonically as she stuttered to a stop, another, louder, moan ringing from her lips. He knew what she wanted to ask, what she was after. It was the same thing that most people wanted and he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. 

 

At least, not yet. Not while she was proving to be such an amusing little distraction. Rocking again, he let the hand he was still swaying in the air fall down to his side, briefly contemplating the idea of shoving into beneath her skirt. It would take much effort to rip away those little panties, he was sure, and it would take even less to pull himself free from his trousers…

 

“ **DRACO**!” A high-pitched male voice cried, slicing through the blonde‘s thoughts just as easily as a warm knife through butter. 

 

Turning his head, Draco allowed himself to scan the gyrating crowd curiously, waiting for the face that accompanied that all to familiar voice to appear. The pleasant buzz that had settled into his mind made his movements languid, melding them with the dance moves so that the moaning girl before him hardly noticed his inattention. In fact, it seemed that she didn’t notice them at all.

 

There. Fighting his way through the swarm of bodies was Blaise, a long-time family friend and all around nuisance in Draco’s life. He shook his head.

 

_Well, it was fun while it lasted._ He mused, a put-upon smile gracing his lips as he pulled away from the girl’s grasp. She tried to clutch him tighter.

 

“No, Draco, we were just getting started.” She whimpered, fingernails digging into his skin. The blonde winked, flashing a devastatingly charming smile at her as he pried her hands from his sides. 

 

“Some other time.” He lied easily, pressing a kiss to her hand before turning and dismissing her from his mind. 

 

It was, unsurprisingly, easy enough to do. After all, girls like her were a dim a dozen in this place; all looking for a good time in the form of a wealthy man or woman who’d buy them pretty things in exchange for their time. Normally, Draco would have been happy to oblige -- he had no illusions about what those girls wanted and, he hoped, they had no illusions about what he wanted -- but with Blaise here, it would be difficult at best to indulge. 

 

Of course, the fact remained that, if Draco wanted _that_ , it was easy enough to obtain. In fact... 

 

“Blaise, I didn’t know you would be here this evening.” The, now, crimson haired boy beamed, sharp features pinching. He winked saucily at Draco, the knowing look of seduction on the boy’s face reminding him of a cat whom had just ate the cream and the bloody canary. It was -- revolting. “Nice hair.”

 

Blaise beamed further, stopping short an arm length away and turning, one hand coming up to frame his head. “You like it? I had it done last week in Hogsmeade. They tell me its _all_ the rage these days on the continent.”

 

Draco smiled politely, not deigning to reply. He knew full well that there was absolutely no proper response and anything he said would be highly exaggerated. Blaise didn’t seem to notice. 

 

“Millicent said it made me look like a common squib but I told _that_ little cow she was just jealous. I mean, did you see her newest style?” He groused, barely pausing long enough to shoot another sultry look at Draco before continuing, not even noticing the shudder of disgust that passed through the blonde. “She looks like a whore! Of course, I didn’t tell her that. She just doesn’t understand, Draco. I tried to explain to her but…you know…”

 

Draco nodded, polite smile still firmly in place. Yes, he did know. It was a long-standing never-ending argument between his two oldest and most annoying acquaintances. They were both, flagrantly, after Draco’s blood, so to speak; both racing wildly in a twisted game to see whom would be the first in Draco’s bed. Neither had succeeded so far, that is to say, he’d fucked them both in various places but they still had yet to see his bedroom. Then again, none of us his lovers, save for one very large, very painful, mistake, had seen it and he had no plans on letting them be privy to it. 

 

Especially those two, who spent half their time arguing, quite mindlessly, about the latest styles. As if they knew what was fashionable to begin with. _And, anyway,_ he mused, _the closest bathroom stall or wall is good enough for either of those two._

 

That’s was all they were ever after anyhow. To be able to say they fucked Draco Malfoy, son and heir to Lucius Malfoy. Of course, to be able to fuck him was something of a treasure -- or so he’d heard. 

 

The rumor mongrels had long since established him as one of the greatest fucks to hit Hogsmeade. Both well equipped and with enough staying power to allow himself to last for hours, he was never in need of finding someone -- they queued up.

 

“So,” Blaise continued, nimbly moving forward to press his body against the blondes, one hand coming up to press against his chest. “having fun?”

 

Draco smiled slowly, firmly ignoring the tired voice inside his head telling him desperately - wildly - to just go home; to get out of this place, get out of this club and get as far away as possible. It was a voice that had been rising more and more frequently, unnerving him to the point that he actually enjoyed the time he was able to spend out the country and away from his normal club kid life just to have it quiet. _’Don’t think about it.’_ He admonished himself. _‘This is who you are…’_

 

He ignored the tightening of his throat, forgoing it with a thick swallow and focusing on the lusty features of the boy in front of him, trying in vain to push all other thoughts to the side. “I could be having more.” 

 

Blaise grinned again, moving closer. “Oh, yeah?”

 

Draco smirked back, the uneasy flutter in his stomach causing him to reflexively clench and unclench his fists. “Yeah, care to…help me?” It was any trouble-free out; a way to _not_ have to think.

 

The other boy blinked coquettishly, bottom lip puckering out ever-so-slightly. “I don’t know.” He said teasingly, brushing his fingertips over the fabric above Draco’s nipple. “What’s in it for me?”

 

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the disturbing familiarity of this all helping to push the urge to run aside for the moment. Blaise always tried to play him this way -- seemingly coy -- but the youngest Malfoy knew better. Blaise got around… **a lot**. However, if he wanted to play, Draco was game. 

 

He pressed closer, hands dropping down and around the boy’s body, spreading his fingers until he could encompass the entirety of the other boy’s ass. He pressed his leather clad hips against Blaises’, the glittering short-shorts the boy wore scratching lightly. “Want to find out?” He whispered, pressing his lips against the tip of the red haired boy’s ear. 

 

Blaise hissed. “Fuck, yes, Drake. Where can we…?”

 

Draco swallowed the sudden rush of bile that was crawling up the back of his throat and forced a soft chuckle. Blaise was so goddamn easy. It was sickening.

 

Casting his eyes around, the leering gazes of those around him making another thick swallow necessary, he surveyed the interior of the club. Unlike some night-spots along Diagon Alley, the Platform was one of the few that had VIP and back rooms for the important guests. However, that wasn’t what Draco was looking for -- there was no way in hell he’d let Blaise into a VIP room -- but there was…

 

“C’mon.” He said, wrapping a hand around the boy’s wrist and tugging him through the crowd. He smiled easily at the wolf whistles and cat-calls following them even as his insides fluttered. They were just another thing to ignore and another thing to add to a list of things that was slowly turning his stomach more and more each day. Not that he would admit it.

 

“Drake, where are we going?” Blaise whined, bottom lip sticking out further. Draco tightened his grip, disregarding the question, the annoyance bubbling inside him and most importantly, the way he wanted to bolt.

 

“Shut up.” He snipped, smiling thinly at one of the bouncers who opened the door for him as they reached their goal -- the back alley exit. “Thanks.” He said, neatly slipping a few galleons into the man’s hand without blinking an eye. 

 

“Drake--”

 

“I said, shut up.” Draco snapped, softening the command with a forced smile and wink that cause the other boy to all but purr.

 

“Whatever you want, Draco.” Blaise murmured, the sweetly submissive tone sending shivers of revulsion down the blondes body. Thank Merlin Blaise probably thought it was from arousal. Draco had to resist the urge to say ‘good boy’, instead, glancing out the open door and down both sides of the alleyway. It was empty.

 

“C’mon Blaise.” Draco purred seductively, pulling the red head into the middle of the alley and watching as the door shut softly behind them. Blaise flushed, shorts and see-through shirt an odd contrast to the grungy trash-laden alleyway.

 

“So, ” The boy began, running the finger of his free hand down the middle of Draco’s chest, “like I said, what’s in it for me?"

 

Draco licked his lips, uncurling his fingers from the boy’s wrist and bringing his hand up to run it through heavily bleached and repeatedly dyed hair. He couldn’t even remember what Blaise’s true hair color was. Not that it mattered. 

 

“I thought you said, whatever I want?” Draco replied, eyebrow raising. Blaise swallowed audibly, his adam’s apple bobbing. Draco smirked. He was beginning to feel like he was on familiar territory again.

 

“I did.” 

 

“Good.” The blonde whispered, moving forward gracefully, enjoying the way Blaise’s eyes widened and he slowly backed towards the wall. “Very good.”

 

Blaise swallowed again, barely able to take another quick step back before Draco had him pinned between the wall and his own body. Bringing his hands up on either side of the boy’s head, Draco thrust against him. The red-head moaned, lifting his arms to rub his hands up and down the blonde‘s body, seemingly unconcerned about the quickness of which this was taking place. “Drake…”

 

“Anything I want?” He murmured, thrusting again, fighting a shiver when he felt his leather incased cock glide against the other boy much like it had with that girl in the club.

 

The red head nodded, blue-tinted tongue, unquestionably colored that was from a mixture of drink and drugs, flickering out to moisten paper thin lips.

 

“Suck me.” Draco growled, closing his eyes so he wouldn‘t have to look at the other boy for a moment longer. In many circles, including Draco’s, Blaise was considered a truly attractive young man; with high pronounced cheek bones, a sharp eagle nose, light blue eyes and a body that was neither muscular nor fat, he was a nice treat to have upon your arm -- something of which Draco had done a time or two for his own amusement. But, here and now, the other boy was truly a grotesque sight.

 

_‘Used and abused._ ’ The voice whispered. Draco snarled. “Get on your knees and suck me.”

 

Blaise, oblivious to the thoughts running through the other boy’s head, whimpered, hurrying to his knees. 

 

“I’ll make it good, Drake. I’ll make it so good.” He husked, blunt fingers scrambling to undo the buckles that made up the front of Draco’s leather trousers. They had been a special order from Madam Milkin’s less than a year ago, specifically made to fit the blonde in such a way it was as though they were a part of him. 

 

“Shut up and suck me, Blaise.” Draco whispered, leaning his torso forward until his forehead touched the wall, cushioned by his hands. 

 

“Okay, okay, patience.” Blaise laughed breathlessly, quickly undoing the last buckle and slipping a hand inside the soft leather. 

 

Draco hissed, squeezing his eyes closed more tightly at the feel of himself being freed to the night air. “Fuck.” The other boy’s hand curled around his shaft, expertly twisting his wrist to circle the base. Draco shuddered.

 

It was times like this, with his eyes closed and only his senses to guide him, the heir to the Malfoy fortune could almost let himself believe that this was something more than it was. Something nice and special and not just some quick fuck. That is, of course, if it weren’t for Blaise. No matter how hard Draco tried, he could never forget that it was this annoying piece of trash. The smell of him, the sounds he made -- fuck, he should have stuck with the brunette with the g-string. 

 

“Hurry up.”

 

Another breathless laugh drifted up to him. “Jesus, Drake, sometimes I forget how huge you are.”

 

Draco grunted. He’d heard that many times, although, it was something of a mystery to him why men and women seemed to be impressed. It wasn’t what you had, after all, but how you used it, that counted.

 

“For fuck’s sake just--FUCK!” Draco snarled, body jerking at the sudden swirling heat the encompassed the head of his cock. He sucked in a deep breath, quivering with the feel of the boy’s tongue whirling round and round the plumed head, the end flicking against his slit. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it…”

 

Rolling his hips forward, the blonde sighed, allowing the teasing to continue for the moment. He wasn’t in a hurry. Not when he could indulge in a little bit of fantasy -- like the one he’d been having for the last few nights.

 

They always started the same: a nameless person, with wild black hair and jade green eyes, withering beneath him. Smooth tanned skin covered in perspiration while long lean legs curled over Draco’s hip, rocking him forward and back as he slammed over and over into the sweetest and tightest heat that had ever engulfed him. Soft cries and moans would fill the air around him as he pressed breathless gliding kisses against salty-sweet skin. 

 

Draco gave a strangled groan, rocking his hips forward once again when Blaise began to suck on the head of his cock, lips sealed tightly. This wasn’t going to be enough, not by a long shot. He’d lasted for hours through a blow job -- fuck, the last time, he’d had two girls on their knees, one allowing him to fuck her face while the other lapped eagerly at his balls. That had gone on for three hours before he finally threw a new girl over the table and slammed into her, bringing her to four climaxes before finally succumbing. 

 

Having Blaise here, expert cock sucker though he was, wasn’t going to be enough. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Draco gasped, one hand coming down to curl into Blaise’s hair. The other boy was sucking eagerly now, head bobbing up and down on Draco’s shaft. “That’s it, suck my cock. Suck it.” 

 

Tightening his hold on Blaise’s hair, Draco slammed his hips forward. He had no worries about choking the other boy, Blaise had long since mastered the art of deep-throat. Keeping his eyes closed, the blonde pulled his body back, other arm dropping to cradle the boy’s head as he fucked his mouth in earnest. 

 

What would it be like to do this with the boy in his dreams? Draco had no doubt that it was a boy…many hours of wanking had been filled with images of Draco being the one on his knees, sucking down the other boy to the root while his mystery lover screamed in pleasure. 

 

Fuck, this wasn’t going to be enough. Draco pulled back harshly, eyes opening and dropping his hands to the side as he all but stumbled back, almost causing Blaise to fall forward. 

 

“Up, now!” Draco commanded, bringing a hand down to pump his cock while the other boy scrambled up from his knees. Stepping forward as soon as Blaise was standing, he slammed the boy around, jerking the glittering shorts down just low enough to have access, all the while pumping and squeezing his dick. 

 

Pulling the boy away from the wall, Draco growled, “Grab your ankles.” 

 

Blaise moaned loudly, eyes misted over in need as he bent down and grabbed his ankles. “Fuck me, Drake! Want your cock…” Blaise whined, swaying his ass in the air temptingly.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Draco snarled, grabbing the boy’s hips and slamming inside, already knowing that Blaise, whore that he was, would have long since been fucked by someone so therefore already slick and ready.

 

Draco smirked at the easy glide. Blaise was always open, the grasping muscles losing some of their elasticity from overuse. 

 

“OH FUCK! DRAKE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” Blaise begged, back arching. “Please!”

 

“SHUT UP!” Draco snapped, fingers tightening with bruising force as he pulled out and slammed back in. “Just, shut up.”

 

Blaise whimpered. Draco growled and closed his eyes again, trying to recapture the fantasy of his dream lover. God, if only Blaise could be a fraction as tight as his fantasy lover. 

 

Every morning Draco had awoken from dreams and fantasies of his lover, he had already came, body completely relaxed and satisfied. If only that was the way it would be now…

 

Draco slammed home again, ignoring the keening noises and cries coming from the boy in front of him. The alley was being filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and Draco’s own grunt and groans.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Draco chanted, hips banging forward over and over, eyes squeezing so tightly they were beginning to ache. He shuddered as Blaise squeezed around him.

 

What would it be like the first time his slide into his dream lover? God, what would the man sound like? Would he beg Draco to fuck him?

 

Draco made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Would he beg his lover to fuck **him**? That was something that Draco had never allowed but with this dream lover…if it was even one tenth as good as it was in his dreams, he would get down on all fours and beg for a cock to fill him.

 

“Oh…oh…fu…” Draco gasped, body shuddering as he imagined his imaginary lover’s cock spreading and filling him. He could all but taste his pleasure of that moment. Feel his hips jerking backwards to take more of him, filling him up and making him whole. “FU-UCK!”

 

Shaking, he slammed his hips forward. He was almost there, almost _there_. He was _so close._

 

A smoky chuckle, something remembered from a dream long past, echoed in his mind. He gasped. Familiar aching warmth was beginning to blossom in his stomach. Was this what it was like? Having a lover, someone who actually cared about you? Was this what it was to be with someone who meant something? Was this what it was _suppose_ to be like?

 

The tightening of the warmth around him and the high-pitched shriek of completion was enough to make Draco jerk, eyes flying open in surprise. Blaise. He had forgotten he was even with the boy! 

 

Dazed, he lurched backwards, pulling out of the boy roughly. Echoes of his earlier revulsion raced to the fore. He was with _Blaise_. That hadn’t been real. 

 

“ _No_.” He rasped desperately. The smoldering passion from moments ago, the imagined feel of his lover, his _love_ , fizzled away. He was horrified.

 

“God, that was good.” Blaise groaned as he let go of his ankles and swayed forward, knees crumbling beneath him. “Merlin, so good. So fucking good.”

 

_Oh, **god**_. Draco thought, squeezing his eyes shut. What the hell was he doing? How could have let himself…? And with Blaise…?

 

_I’m sorry._ He pleaded silently. Somehow, he felt as though he had just betrayed his dream lover;. that he had ruined something special. _I’m sorry that I did this. I’m sorry._

 

Shaking his head, Draco pinched his eyes closed even further, an unfamiliar sting burning behind his eyelids . His erection was still thick and firm, painfully crimson from the lack of release. He wanted to cry.

 

_I’m sorry._ Wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock, he pulled at it almost brutally, twisting his wrist with every glide. _I wish you were here_. He thought, frantically allowing himself to imagine what it might be like if his lover was there. He just wanted to be done with this.

 

Two pumps was all it took. Riding out the waves of pleasure, Draco couldn’t help but feel hollow inside. Merlin, he shouldn’t have come here tonight.

 

Slumping against the wall, he ran a shaking hand through his hair, bitter regret falling upon his shoulders. If only this had been real. If only this hadn’t been Blaise. Dropping his chin to his chest, Draco trembled. He couldn’t think about it. He had to stop. It was ruining him.

 

_I’m so fucking sorry._

 

Pushing away from the wall, he carefully tucked himself back into his pants. He wanted to be away from here now; back inside the club and just…away. 

 

Grimacing in distaste, he ignored the discomfort of his come splattered nether regions. He didn’t have the luxury to clean up, not with the bathroom so far away; even if a part of him, a part that he was trying not too closely exam, wanted the boy’s smell off of his skin. His stomach churned with the thought.

 

“Christ.” He murmured unsteadily, buckling himself back up. He cast a quick glance at Blaise: he still on the ground, groaning and shaking. As if on cue, the red head looked over his shoulder and smiled lazily. “Love it when you fuck me.”

 

Draco’s features twisted, the churning in his stomach quickening. He watched the other boy on laying on the filthy pavement. God, was this what his life had become? He looked away.

 

‘ _You have to stop doing this to yourself._ ’ He implored mentally, gathering every ounce of Malfoy demeanor to his aid. He had to steel himself; make himself back up into the Draco everyone was expecting and go back inside. 

 

He could do that. It was easy. _Easy, yeah._

 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, he ran his hand through his hair again. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to go calmly back into the club, make a few glib remarks about fucking in an alley way to some of the other club goers and give them a laugh. Then he could begin dancing, maybe find that brunette again and try to pretend like none of this had ever happened. When he got back to the manor, he could wash away all traces of the boy. 

 

He cast another glance at Blaise, ignoring the urge to retch. He was still on the ground. “Thanks.”

 

Blaise smiled, eyes glazed. “Hm, anytime, Drake, anytime.”

 

Draco nodded, moving towards the door. He knocked gently, waiting patiently for the door to open before slipping back inside, ignoring the leering bouncer and the knowing smiles. He was Draco Malfoy again. He was _the_ Draco Malfoy.

 

But even so, he made sure to never look back.

 

END


End file.
